


Amuse Bouche

by bzarcher



Series: Overwatch: Fine Dining AU [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Consolidated drabbles, F/F, Holidays, Honeymoon ideas, M/M, Married Life, Other, Podfic Welcome, Wedding Plans, restaurant AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher
Summary: Putting some of the tumblr prompt and holiday drabbles from the restaurant AU in one easy to find place.





	1. Silent Night

It was three o’clock on Christmas Morning, and as Gabriel Reyes-Morrison let himself into his apartment, he tried to remember when he used to get excited about Christmas, and failed.

Christmas to most people was presents, going to church, maybe a nice dinner or two.

The problem was that, for people like Gabriel and his husband, someone had to _make_ those nice dinners. So, for them, Christmas meant long-ass hours, open-to-close shifts, no sleep, catering an onslaught of holiday parties, and generally wanting to grab the next person who wished them a ‘Merry Christmas’ and shove a pine tree up their ass. From what Jack had told him before they’d left for their respective kitchens yesterday, even Lena, the constant ray of sunshine, had finally cracked a little bit under it all, threatening to carve steaks off of Genji Shimada after the server had come back needing four plates re-fired immediately because he’d screwed up on their checks, swearing a blue streak the entire time she’d worked to replace the botched dishes.

Gabriel was fairly sure Jack was already in bed, and Gabriel would admit to being more than a little envious. Overwatch had closed at eleven and the kitchen was usually wrapped up by no later than one in the morning, even on the worst nights, where Gabriel had been responsible for delivering a corporate holiday party that had managed to drag well past midnight. Longstanding habits and his own professionalism wouldn’t let him get away with just pushing everything out of the van and walking away, much as he wanted to, which meant it had taken until a quarter past two to get everything cleaned, put away, and locked up before heading home.

So now, at this ungodly hour, he dragged himself through the door, hung his raincoat on the hook, and ran a hand over his shaven head, trying to keep himself awake long enough to get undressed.

To his surprise, when he entered their living room he found that his husband was sitting on the couch, head tipped back against the cushion as he snored. Gabriel padded over quietly, then gently kissed Jack’s forehead before he spoke. “You’re gonna get a crick in your neck doing that, you idiot.”

Jack groaned softly, not really waking, so Gabriel lightly shook his shoulder. “C’mon, _mi sol_. What are you even doing out here? You should be in bed.”

Blinking a few times until his eyes focused, Jack looked confused for a moment before smiling up at his husband. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself, dumbass.” Gabriel offered a hand as he stepped back, gently helping Jack up to his feet, a smile taking the sting from his words. “Why were you sleeping on the couch?”

“Wasn’t _sleeping,_ ” Jack corrected peevishly, “that was a nap.”

“Uh-huh,” Gabriel scoffed, “sure.”

“I wanted to stay up until you got home. Give me a break.”

Gabriel sighed, then smiled as they shuffled into the bedroom. “Ok, ok. That was very sweet of you. But you could have at least grabbed yourself a pillow.”

“Wasn’t _planning_ to fall asleep,” Jack grumbled as he undressed, “I was trying to watch TV, but it was all old movies and infomercial crap. Guess I just zonked out. How was the party?”

Gabriel shrugged as he pulled the covers back, slipping underneath the sheets and comforter with a sigh. “It went OK. The usual holiday bullshit, and they dragged their feet on leaving. Got a nice tip that I split with Hanzo and Fareeha, though.”

Jack nodded, then joined him in bed. “You send her home or make her stay to clean up?”

Gabriel smiled. “Tried to send her home. She insisted the job wasn’t done until we finished _everything._ ”

Jack chuckled, a sleepy edge to his rumbling laugh. “Ana’s gonna kill you. There’s absolutely no way she’s going to talk Fareeha out of Culinary School at this rate.”

“Yeah, well,” Gabriel yawned, then settled himself in for a good night’s sleep, one arm wrapping around his husband’s waist, “Ana can wait until I’ve slept a solid 12 hours.”

“Sounds like a plan…” Jack’s hand found his, and their fingers interlaced for a squeeze. “Hey. Gabe?”

Gabriel raised his head slightly, pulling back from where he’d been about to fall over the edge of passing out. “Mm? Yeah?”

“Merry Christmas.”

Gabriel gently pressed a kiss to the back of his husband's neck. “Yeah. Merry Christmas.”


	2. To The Ends Of The Earth

Lena grinned as she scooted over on the couch, tilting her laptop so Amélie could see her screen. “So, I found this [waterfall](http://canopytours.co.nz/wp-content/uploads/2016/08/Mclaren-_falls_LRG.jpg)...” 

Amélie tilted her head, biting her bottom lip as she looked at the picture. “If it is as beautiful in person as in the picture, it will be breathtaking.”

Lena nodded. “Says you can do a twilight tour and the whole place lights up with glow worm and fireflies.” She sighed happily. “Sounds...magical, honestly.”

Adjusting her glasses, Amélie wrote herself a note with the name - McLaren’s Falls - then set it aside and reached out to draw Lena to her, sighing happily as her fiancée snuggled in, the laptop left on the arm of the couch. “We’ll have to see how far it is from the hotel you found with the hot spring.”

“Yeah...” Lena leaned back to look at her. “I hate to say it, but I’m kinda glad we’re skipping a wedding. ‘S nice to just plan the honeymoon and put the money into it.” 

Amélie chuckled softly. “I far prefer it to planning the elaborate wedding and not having either.”  
  
Lena turned so she could reach up and kiss her cheek. “Sorry. Didn’t mean...”

“No, Lena...” Amélie lightly ran her fingers along the back of her neck. “It’s all right, _chérie._ You were talking about _our_ honeymoon. He has nothing to do with it.”  
  
Lena closed her eyes, melting into the touch. “Just don’t want to bring up bad memories.”  
  
She pressed a little kiss to Lena’s forehead. “You will not.” Her lips quirked in a puckish smile. “I want us to see as many beautiful places as we can, and make memories to cherish for the rest of our lives...when we manage to leave the hotel room.”

Lena’s eyes opened and her smile turned a little wicked. “Oh, I think we can make that time in the hotel worth remembering, too.”

Amélie let her glasses slip down just a little, looking over the frame at her with hooded eyes. “Mmm...would you care to demonstrate, _mon coeur?”_

“Well. I _was_  thinking of the private spa package,” Lena teased, “but now that you mention it...” Her fingers wandered as her lips brushed the side of Amélie’s neck. “I have a few more ideas.”

That was the end of trip planning for the night, but their “research” for the rest of the evening was quite fruitful. 


	3. Don't Worry About A Thing

“Oh, luv, you look half dead.”

Her wife (and what an amazing thing being able to say  _that_  was) looked absolutely knackered, her eyes dull and her bearing exhausted. 

“I  _feel_  dead.” Amélie yawned, nearly falling onto the couch. “The next time Gabriel asks me to work an all day wedding when I have a closing shift the day before, please just shoot me and collect our life insurance instead.”

Lena chuckled and sat down beside her, gently pulling Amélie against her shoulder. “Three more days, Amé, and the money will be in the bank and we’ll be on the plane to Auckland, and it’ll all be worth it.”

“I am sure you are right, but after...” Her eyes wandered slowly up to the clock. “Twenty two hours of work in the last two days, it was all a terrible mistake.”

“Poor thing...” Lena ran a hand over her shoulder and winced at the tension there. “Here...want to lie down on the floor and I could give you a massage?”

Amélie groaned. “That...means having to  _move_.”

Lena gave a little ‘aww’ as she gently helped to lever her upright. “Here, I’ve got you now. Just let me do the work.”  
  
Amélie’s face went red. “If I wasn’t so tired I’d hold you to that.”  
  
Lena helped her down to the floor, putting one of the pillows from the couch under her head, then knelt beside her. “I’ll take a raincheck. Now...” She began to gently work up her back with both hands in slow circles, letting her body weight do the work. “Just relax, yeah?”

The only answer Amélie could manage was a happy groan, but it was good enough.

“Learned a thing or two when I was working in Seville for a bit,” Lena explained as she worked on a knot. “Wasn’t ever certified or anything, but I helped work the desk at a massage clinic for a couple months and the girls showed me a few things.”   
  
She’d expected Amélie to make a joke about that, but to her surprise after a few minutes even her little ‘mmms’ and ‘ohs’ had come to a stop, and when she finished another pass on her back, Lena gently touched her shoulder, then gave her a little shake. “Amé? Hey, Amélie...?”   
  
The only reply was a soft snore.  
  
Lena shook her head. “I suppose I earned that.” Carefully, she got to her feet, keeping her knees bent, lifting Amélie up and somehow managing not to wake her. “Off we go, my love...”


End file.
